


History repeats itself

by theycallmesuperboy



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types, Young Avengers
Genre: F/M, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 15:58:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1716338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theycallmesuperboy/pseuds/theycallmesuperboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the world’s most powerful mutant has children that look identical to her and her twin, history is bound to repeat itself…</p>
            </blockquote>





	History repeats itself

**Author's Note:**

> okay so I’m in a bit of a Wanda/Pietro mood and idk, this happened. I literally just read House of M (the original 8) and have been cutting up extra copies of my YA comics for pasting on my bookshelf, and I needed something to write.

_“Come on Wanda, Mom isn’t home!” Pietro said, rousing Wanda, who was laying sleepily on top of her bed. Her long hair was mussed and splayed all over the pillow, and she raised a hand to brush it from her face._

_“Really?” Wanda asked as she sat up, any residual sleepiness from her nap wearing off. “When did she leave?”_

_“Like half an hour ago, I think it was for the night shift,” Pietro said, perched on the edge of her bed. He’d been sitting there awhile, she knew. She was the only one to ever slow him down._

_“And you didn’t wake me?” Wanda said, and pulled off her shirt._

_“You’re cute when you sleep,” he said. Within seconds, Pietro was naked and standing in front of her._

_Wanda frowned, “I hate when you do that, you know I like taking your clothes off myself.”_

_Pietro flickered, “I can put them back on if you want,” he said, with a cheeky grin._

_Wanda smiled, shaking her head. “I’d much rather you help with mine.”_

\---

“Billy,” Tommy whined, “Your family has been gone for hours, can we please have sex _now_?”

“Oh my god you are so impatient,” Billy said, rolling his eyes. He swiveled around in his chair, towards his bed where Tommy was draping himself off of it. “I had stuff to do, school stuff, Tommy.”

“It’ll be quick, I promise,” Tommy said, muffled from where his face was pressed into the bed. He was the most impatient person Billy knew, and he knew a lot of people, including his Uncle Pietro, the original speedster. But Tommy hadn’t moved an inch from the bed the entire time the Kaplans had been gone, and Billy knew he wouldn’t do that for anyone else. 

“That’s probably not something you want to advertise, bro.”

“Ha ha, you’re so funny. Now take off your pants.”

* * *

****

_“If mom catches you in here again, it’s going to be a lot worse than a stern talking-to about how we’re teenagers, and not little kids anymore, and that sleeping in each others’ beds isn’t innocent or normal anymore.”_

_“She’d never catch me,” Pietro mumbled into her shoulder. “I’m much too fast for that now. And it hasn’t been innocent for a long time, Wanda.”_

_“I know. But we have to be careful.”_

_“I know,” he said, and pressed a kiss into her hair._

\---

“Don’t you have your own room?” Billy asked, upon arriving home to find Tommy laying across his bed.

“Yeah, but I like yours better,” he said. “Plus you aren’t in my room,” he said quietly. 

Billy couldn’t help but smile, “Okay, fine. But next time we’re staying in your room. What would you tell my mom if you were caught in here?” He dropped his book bag near the door, and pulled the door closed behind him. 

“That I’m afraid of the dark. Or lighting, or something,” Tommy told him, rolling over.

“Tommy, you’re a _superhero_.”

“Okay, then I’d tell her what’s mine is yours, and yours is mine.”

“I think that’s a marriage thing.”

“A twin thing too.”

* * *

****

_Wanda was sitting at the table, waiting for Pietro to arrive, looking delightedly at the plastic stick in her hand. When Pietro sped into the kitchen- wearing his Quicksilver garb, she always thought that looked incredibly nice on him- she stood up, hiding the test behind her._

_“You said you had news- something that you couldn’t tell me over a communications device?” he looked worried, so she assured him it wasn’t something bad._

_“Don’t worry, brother- I told you, this is something good.” Stepping closer, she said, “I’m pregnant. Obviously, they’re yours.”_

_After a moment to process what she’d said, he scooped her up and kissed her, grinning. “I can’t believe it, Wanda!” he said, shaking his head. “Parents!”_

_She smiled softly, “I know.”_

_“I- what of your husband?” Pietro asked, putting her down and taking a step back before she’d had a chance to process the change in position, and she was reaching for him._

_Wanda smiled, “He knows. He’d known the entire time. We don’t have secrets, brother, like the two of us.”_

_“And he’s just… okay with it?” Pietro asked, “He knows I love you, right? More than anything?”_

_Wanda nodded, “And I love you, brother. But he knows, and he still loves me. And I love him, but not like this.”_

_“What are we going to tell people?” he asked._

_“That they’re mine. And Victor’s, to an extent. Obviously they would not be biologically his, but he proposed an alternative story.”_

_“And will people believe it?”_

_“With my history, they’ll believe anything.”_

\---

“What about your boyfriend?” Tommy suddenly asked. He looked uncharacteristically somber for once. “What if he finds out- are you going to go back with him?”

Billy rolled over, “He knows.”

“What?” Tommy said, startled, sitting up suddenly.

Billy groaned, “Don’t do that, it’s cold without you,” he said, putting his hand on Tommy’s shoulder. Tommy shook it off.

“What do you mean, ‘he knows’? Billy!”

Billy groaned again, “Are we going to have this conversation now? It’s like two AM Tommy.”

“Which wouldn’t have been so late except for your stupid date,” Tommy said.

“Are you jealous?” Billy teased, wrapping an arm around Tommy’s waist, pulling him down with him, and snuggling up against his shoulder. Tommy made a _hmph_ sound as he fell, but otherwise didn’t protest. “It was just a movie, Tommy."

“So he knows?” Tommy asked quietly.

“Yeah, he knows,” Billy mumbled. “He may be a thickheaded Skrull, but he’s not stupid he figured it out.”

They were both quiet for a few minutes, when Tommy said, “Billy?”

“Hmm?”

“You never answered my other question.”

“What other question?”

“Are you- are you going back with him?”

“Don’t be stupid, Tommy,” Billy said from the crook of his shoulder, “It’s only you, it’s only going to be you.”

* * *

****

_“Twins!” Doctor Strange said, “Wanda, you gave birth to two healthy, happy, beautiful twins!”_

_The witch was surrounded by some of her closest friends, and her family, as Stephen handed back one of her sons._

_“Twins! Did you hear that, husband? Twins!” she said, but he knew to whom she was really addressing the statement. Pietro was leaning on the end of the bed, watching her lovingly._

_“This is a glorious day,” the Vision said from her side, as she looked down at her sons, Thomas and William. They would also be his sons, if not biologically. But, he knew, there was another man in the room that could lay claim to their heritage._

\---

“Do you think he’s really our father?” Tommy asked, between disappearances.

“Who?” Billy asked offhandedly, as was checking out all of the portraits of the Avengers around the former Avengers mansion. They were waiting for the rest of the Young Avengers to show. They were running late, which either meant someone had been grounded again, or there was a crisis of superhero magnitude going on somewhere in the city. Billy really hoped it would be the former, they always seemed to miss the big stuff. 

“The vision,” Tommy screeched to a halt beside Billy at the latest portrait they were looking at, Captain Marvel’s.

“What?” Billy said, and turned to frown. “I mean, he’s not biologically our dad, we were magically created from lost souls.”

“Were we? Were we really?” Tommy said, “ _have you seen me?_ ”

“Yeah?” Billy said, unsure of where the conversation was going.

“I’ve been thinking about this-” Billy had to stop himself from making a smart remark when Tommy gestured to his body, “who do I look like? I look just like Uncle Pietro. That’s not how these things work, Billy,” he said. “I don’t think the Vision is our father at all. I think it’s ‘Uncle’ Pietro.”

“How does that make any sense?” Billy shook his head. He was the spitting image of the Scarlet Witch, although his twin brother did look remarkably like their uncle. 

“You wouldn’t stop going on for weeks about how the Scarlet Witch must be our mom for weeks after you met me, but you won’t believe me when I have a theory?”

“If ‘Uncle Pietro’ is our dad instead of Wanda, then how do you explain _me_?” Billy said.

“No, I mean,” Tommy said, suddenly standing incredibly close to Billy, “both of them. Both of them are our parents.” 

“Well,” Billy said, with a pause, “That would certainly explain a few things.”

* * *

 

_“They’re going to kill her!” Pietro screamed at his father, as they stood in the ruins of Genosha. Behind him, Wanda slept, seemingly peacefully. In New York, the Avengers and the X-Men were deciding his sister’s fate._

_“What would you have me do?!” Erik yelled back at his son, seizing his shoulders. Pietro looked at his father in alarm, and grabbed his shirt as he sunk to the ground, with no attempt to call up any more rage at the man._

_He let out a cry of anguish, “Agghhuh!” as Wanda slept undisturbed behind them. Their father looked on darkly._

_She was the greatest thing in Pietro’s life, the love of his life, and they were going to take her away. He’d been with his sister since before they were born, although they’d been apart so many days since. He would have to take her away from this place, he would have to do something, as she couldn’t, not since the loss of her- of their- children..._

\---

“What if one of us died?” Tommy asked, his legs hanging off the side of the building. Billy knew he’d find him here. Cassie’s death hit them all in different ways. “What if I died?”

Sitting down beside him, Billy asked, “Do you remember what happened when we died the first time? What mom did?”

“Yeah.”

“Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> yeah I don't know what I'm doing
> 
> I can't wait for the inevitable incoming of Wanda/Pietro fics after Age of Ultron comes out, so...


End file.
